Playing as a Kobold
Playing as a Kobold So you'd like to be a Kobold, hatchling? Well, this page can help you make a Kobold character in the D12 RPG system. Kobolds, as you may possibly know, are small reptilian humanoids that are well known for their piety towards dragons, and are also well known for their mastery over the creation and strategic use of traps. As they say that they are related to the legendary wyrms (with some evidence to actually validate the story), they view dragons as demigods, if not full-blown divinity, and thus choose a dragon to follow and give his life towards serving. Classes Kobolds are clever, gifted with a silver tongue, and are surprisingly resilient despite their size. As player characters, they mostly follow paths that play to their strengths, such as the following: * Trapsmith - +2 to all Skill Rolls involving traps, including creation, disabling, as well as defending against traps. * Bard - +2 to all Skill Rolls involving performance and social interactions. * Miner - +2 to all Skill Rolls involving geology, mining, and general athletics. Talents When training in their skillsets as adventurers, Kobolds almost always play to their strengths (similar to how Kobold adventurers choose their class), though they are allowed to follow other paths for their Talents. Examples can include any of the following: * Arcane Lore - Knowledge and understanding of the mystic powers of the universe. * Religious Lore - Knowledge and understanding of the divine and related topics. * Traps - Knowledge and understanding of traps and their mechanics. Also includes the ability to interact with traps. * Dungeoneering - Knowledge and understanding of geology, underground architecture, as well as underground constructions. Traits If you choose traits for your Kobold, you can choose to be one of the many different sub-species or subraces of Kobolds, but Kobolds always have at least one of the following traits: * Natural Light Armor - Kobolds are covered from head to tail to toes with tiny, interlocking scales, almost emulating leather armors. Unlike most creatures with Natural Armor, a Kobold's Natural Armor stacks with wearing a regular set of armor. * Infravision - Kobolds usually live in caves or deep underground, adapting to the little or no light that those environments grant. Kobolds with this trait can see up to 30' in darkness without a light source, and can see up to 60' in dimly-lit conditions (such as moonlight, candlelight, etc.) Optional Subrace Traits * Aquatic Kobold - If you choose to be an Aquatic Kobold, you gain the Aquatic trait, meaning that you can breathe in water just as well as you can breathe air. * Winged Kobold (AKA "Urd") - If you choose to be a Winged Kobold, you gain the Flight trait, meaning you can fly around with your leathery wings. * Deep Kobold - If you choose to be a Deep Kobold, you gain the Scent trait, meaning that you can use your olfactory sense (AKA your nose) just as well as you can see. * Dragon-Descended - If you choose to be a Dragon-Descended Kobold, you gain the Natural Special Attack (Breath Weapon) trait, meaning that you can breath elemental damage upon your enemies. Languages Kobolds are usually taught Aetho as they mature, sometimes learning the Common language in addition. Attributes Kobolds neither prefer the Normal attribute or the Special attribute. Utility Powers When choosing Utility powers, Kobolds prefer to help themselves survive, then help allies with what they can do. Usually, the following powers are chosen first before any others could be considered: * Aid - When choosing this Utility Power as a Kobold, you could ask your GameMaster to modify the power to affect only yourself. Example Power Names for Kobolds: ''I Found a Weak Spot!, Accurate Strike, Kobold's Advantage. * 'Defend' - When choosing this Utility Power as a Kobold, you could ask your GameMaster to modify the power to affect only yourself. ''Example Power Names for Kobolds: ''Shifty, Dodgy, Skirmishing Defense. * 'Focus' - ''Example Power Names for Kobolds: ''Swift, Quick-Minded, Action Surge. * 'Haste - '''Example Power Names for Kobolds: ''Fast Running, Sprinting, Hustle. * 'Improvise.' * 'Snare.' * 'Stun.' '''EXAMPLE KOBOLD CHARACTER' Zytee, Kobold Warlock Class: Warlock - +2 to all Skill Rolls involving the knowledge, understanding, use, and interaction with the Arcane Arts. Talents Known: Arcane Lore Traits: Natural Light Armor Languages: Aetho, Common NORMAL: 1 SPECIAL: 3 Hit Points: 4 (3 + 1 from Natural Light Armor) Utility Points: 2 Utility Powers Known: Teleport